ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Credits
The following is the credits for the upcoming 2019 Disney animated television series Max's Extremely Goofy College Life. Opening Credits Disney presents A Mercury Filmworks Bones Inc. Toei Animation The Answer Studio Co., Ltd. and Fuji Television Network, Inc. Production MAX'S EXTREMELY GOOFY COLLEGE LIFE AN EXTREMELY GOOFY SEQUEL WITH MAX Based on Goof Troop by Robert Taylor and Michael Peraza Jr. and A Goofy Movie by Kevin Lima Created by Emman V. Cortez Developed by Francisco Angones Matt Youngberg Planned by Kōzō Morishita Masato Seino Fuji TV Public Relations Makiko Ōta Executive Producer Matt Youngberg Produced by Tatsushi Moriya Hiroyuki Sakurada Assistant Producers Masatoshi Dasuze Kei Ishikawa Directed by Hiroaki Miyamoto Closing Credits Main Part of the Credits Line Producer Suzanna Olson Co-Producer Francisco Angones Story Editor Tim Hill With the Voice Talents of English Japanese Minor Part of the Credits English Casting by TBA English Dialogue Director TBA Japanese Casting by TBA Japanese Dialogue Director TBA Art Director TBA Art Designer Shinzō Yuki Art Progression Masato Nishimaki Storyboard Supervisor TBA Storyboard Artists TBA Storyboard Revisionists TBA Supervising Timing Director TBA Timing Director TBA Continuity Coordinator TBA Lead Character Designer TBA Character Designers TBA Prop Designers TBA Location Designers TBA Color Designer Yoshitaka Katō Color Stylist TBA Color Coordinator Yoshitaka Katō Touch-up Progression Takahiro Kawamoto Background Painters TBA Supervising Animation Director Tadayoshi Yamamuro Animation Director TBA Chief Animation Supervisor TBA Animation Supervisor TBA Assistant Animation Supervisor TBA Key Animators TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Digital Coloring TBA Digital Special Effects Nobuhiro Shimokawa Digital Photography Seimu Enomoto Yasushi Hattori Tomoaki Hirai Masanori Kin Masanori Kisoi Kunio Mogi Shigenari Nishi Yuki Okada Sen’ichi Sugiura CG Supervisor TBA CG Progression Katsuhiro Watanabe CG Animators TBA CG Artists TBA Opening Animation Supervisor TBA Opening Key Animators TBA Ending Animation Supervisor TBA Ending Key Animators TBA Music by Yuki Hayashi Dominic Lewis and John Van Tongeren Music Created in Association with Toei Animation Music Publishing Disney Music Publishing and FUJIPACIFIC MUSIC Opening Theme: "Goof Troop" Written by Randy Petersen Kevin Quinn Robert Irving Brad Breeck Produced by Brad Breeck Performed by Yoshiki (Japanese version) and Brad Breeck (English version) Ending Theme: "Smart But Goofy" Written and Produced by Yuki Kajiura Brad Breeck Performed by Inori Minase (Japanese version) and Mandy Moore (English version) Ending Theme (series finale only): "You Are Not Alone" Written and Produced by Robert Kelly Michael Jackson Performed by Jason Mardsen Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks Bones Inc. Toei Animation and The Answer Studio Co., Ltd. Additional Animation Production by Toon City Animation Wang Film Productions and Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Editor Ei’ichi Nishimura Assistant Editor TBA Animatic Editor TBA Retake Director TBA Online Editorial Services by Toei Digital Lab Online Editor TBA Audio Director Yasunori Honda Recording Mitsuharu Itō Recording Assistant Miki Arakaki Talent Coordinator Yasuaki Tsuno Post Production Sound Services by Toei Audio Visual Art Center Advantage Audio Services and Boom Box Post Sound Effects and Music Recording Services by Toei Digital Center Voice Recording Services by Toei Digital Center and Disney Television Animation Sound Designer TBA Re-Recording Mixer TBA Supervising Sound Editor TBA Sound Effects Editor TBA Foley Editor TBA Foley Artist TBA Foley Mixer TBA Dialogue Editor TBA Supervising Dialogue Engineer TBA Dialogue Engineer TBA Assistant Dialogue Engineer TBA Digital Audio Transfer TBA Track Reader TBA Post Production Supervisor TBA Lead Technical Director TBA Technical Directors TBA Technical Assistant TBA Post Production Coordinator TBA Digital Coordinator TBA Production Supervisor Ken Suetake Production Progression TBA Production Manager TBA Production Assistant TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Associate TBA Production Secretary TBA Production Control TBA Documentation Naoko Sawai Script Coordinator TBA Produced by Disney Television Animation © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy